Sora
by MezmorizeHypno
Summary: Watari convinces L to bring in a criminal he knows to help catch Kira and maybe improve L's social skills, but when he starts to care about her his search for Kira becomes more frantic. But will he catch Kira before he kills Sora? And will Sora's interference save L? Non-vamp.


**First chapter. Enjoy.**

"L," Watari spoke up behind the genius, whose attention was focused solely on the computer screen in front of him. "Kira is not the usual criminal."

"Your point, Watari?"

The old man took in a breath, fully aware of what his proposition would mean to the young man...and the repercussions it could have. "I think you should bring in some help."

Now L turned his head halfway, taking a side glance at the man with his dark analytical gaze. This was quite unusual, for Watari to tell him to ask for assistance, not something he commonly did. That meant that Watari would have someone in mind he was worried about, while at the same time wanting to ensure that there would be less of a chance of him meeting his demise on this case.

"You have someone in mind?" L said, presenting it as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, her name is Sora."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

She sat in the corner of the isolation room, her arms folded on her knees as she went over everything that had happened, remorse and regret clear in her eyes. After a stunt the inmates had pulled earlier, she had been stuck in solitary confinement, immediately assumed guilty. This was also a way to keep her out of sight for the next two weeks so the guards didn't have to fear her uncontrollable outbursts. They didn't bother thinking that their fear was part of the cause for her violent reactions.

A buzz echoed in her ears as the electronic door swung open and a man she recognized as the warden came in, not looking at her. He spoke in a gruff voice. "Seems like someone important likes you. You're being released."

Silently she stood up and strode across the distance between her and the exit, brushing past the man as she went. Outside of confinement she breathed in discreetly, then glanced at the familiar sentry. He had the eight o' clock shift in the morning beside the entrance to the third hall of prisoners. He was also having an affair with the blonde woman three cells down.

Nervously he handed her a plastic bag, then motioned for her to follow him as he led her to a private place to change.

Five minutes later she stood outside the prison, frowning lightly at the limo that was parked in the driveway. A well-dressed man was holding the door open, smiling at her while he waited for her to get in.

There was only a brief pause of hesitation before she ducked into the limousine, then reached out to pull the door shut only to find that the driver had done it for her.

Sitting back she glanced at the passenger beside her, who was watching her with an intense probing look in his onyx orbs. His messy black hair fell around his pale face and thick bags under his eyes showed the obvious insomnia, while a plain white shirt and jeans told her he was often too busy to bother changing clothes.

His legs were pulled into his chest while he studied her.

"Please take those off." He said in monotone, motioning to the sunglasses that she was wearing to hide the only feature that set her apart from the rest of the human population.

She sunk slightly lower, the collar of her black trench coat pulled up and successfully disguising the slight uncertainty as she chewed on her lip with her elongated canines. Just long enough to be threatening when she growled or smirked, but not so much so that it was noticeable if she wasn't showing them off.

The detective observed as her hand fluttered up to her chest in a reflexive reaction to comfort herself. Looking closer he noticed the inconspicuous bump beneath her shirt. Having read her file, this surprised him. There had been no information on her past, only details on her known crimes. The reason behind her misdeeds stored inside her head and carefully hidden under a flawless poker face and sunglasses.

Seeing her unwillingness to remove the sunglasses he could only determine that they were either unusual or more expressive than she would have liked. He settled on the latter, but was contradicted by his own mind when he remembered Watari's words.

"_What makes her so special?" L asked curiously, now facing his trusted co-worker and set on figuring out why Watari had suggested him get help from an underground assassin, who had quickly rose in the criminal ranks for her successful jobs, her many talents, and her unprecedented method of killing. No one knew how she did it and it was a virtually untraceable technique. Even after having read the Medical Examiner's reports, he was unsure as to how she had managed such a clean murder. And then repeated it multiple times. _

_The older man hesitated, an odd feat in itself before he said, "Well, she's not exactly your average person. She's very intelligent, but…she has a few personal issues."_

"_There is a reason other than fearing for my safety. What is it?"_

"_I knew her as a child and am quite attached to her. She doesn't do well alone. I don't think she'll remember me, but I know that she'll be helpful on the Kira case."_

"_Hmm, very well. I will trust you on this. But if she kills me, it's on your conscious." Watari blinked at the subtle attempt at a joke from the detective, before grinning. _

"_I can deal with that." The older man laughed at the brief glare L sent him. Only in private did the detective reveal this side of himself and tried to act normal. He was getting better at it, but he still needed work on interacting with other people. Maybe Sora could help with that too…_

Sora wondered if this man was an employer. If he was he had a considerably higher position than she was used to, and even then having her released would seem very suspicious, no matter how you looked at it. That meant that he was respected enough to get her discharged with complete secrecy, also insinuating that he had an admirable status among the government ranks. This led her to believe that he worked as some kind of officer.

So why would he take an interest in her? Unless he needed her help, but why would a detective need an assassin's help? And why would he want her to take off her sunglasses?

Was he trying to figure out how she killed?

Her eyes narrowed behind her shades. It was very possible that was his reason for springing her, but something told her he wasn't that heartless.

She reached up slowly and tugged off the sunglasses. L's eyes widened fractionally as her crimson gaze landed on him, totally devoid of emotion, with the dark pupil practically glowing amongst her red orbs.

He was unaware of how much time had passed, but when her eyes shifted into something akin to confusion and she waved her hand in front of his face, he tore his attention away.

"Are you okay?" She inquired softly.

"I am fine. You may call me Ryuzaki, but to some I am known as L."


End file.
